Their Wandering Spirit
by RosePetals103
Summary: Who knew that their wandering spirit would lead to an angel and a demon falling in love? Fairy Tail angel/demon AU. For Nalu Week Prompt One: Wander


**Here is my one shot for Day One! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot of this story and the Feared Four.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I am an angel. I may not be the very best angel there is, but I try to be the best I can be. All my friends know me to be a very curious angel. That curiosity started my whole story.

* * *

I was waving goodbye to my friends, Juvia and Levy.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled out to them. They just waved back in a more polite manner. Now I would have time to wander around. Something particularly caught my eye. A very beautiful white flower appeared out of nowhere. I bent down and just looked at it.

 _Aw...it's so pretty._

Then, another appeared, and another, and soon, there was a whole path of white flowers. It led me to a whole meadow of different colored flowers. They were all so beautiful. I looked up and saw what the humans call a sunset, but it stayed there instead of going down to where it can't be seen.

I started to run around and enjoy myself in one of the most beautiful places an angel could ever go to. Then, I started to just wander around to see if there was anything else to see. I saw something...or someone. He looked kind of strange. He had pink hair and onyx eyes that were shining with curiosity. Before I could observe him any further, he suddenly noticed me. We just stared at each other for a few moments until we both asked the same question at the same time.

"Who are you?" Then, we just stared at each other for an awkward moment. I noticed that he had different wings than the average angel. He also was wearing a dark vest that had a looked somewhat like a dragon. That was the sign of the demons. I didn't believe that they were all bad; it was just that other angels would spread rumors about them that I knew weren't true.

"You're a demon." I said slowly. His eyes looked over me and understanding reached his eyes.

"And you're an angel." He said just as slowly. I nodded.

"But I don't think that all demons are bad! I think that we can all be friends!" I exclaimed. He just smiled widely.

"I think that we could all be friends too!" He said just as loud.

"That's good to know." I smiled gently. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia; nice to meet you." I held out my hand. He took it gently.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you too." We sat down to look at the frozen sunset.

"So... How did you get here?"

"Well... I saw this white flower, and I know that those kind of flowers don't grow in the demon world, so I got a little curious. Then, it started to create a path to this meadow thing."

"Hey! The same thing happened to me!"

For the next few hours, we spent it talking about our daily lives. We talked about the abilities that we had. I told him that I could summon spirits from the Celestial Plain. He told me that he had the Fire Dragon's ability and that he was the son of the Head Demon. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go back before my friends would get worried.

"Promise me that you'll meet me here everyday at this same time." He said to me before we had to separate.

"I promise that we'll see each other everyday at the same time right here." I repeated as I started to memorize the way here.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luigi."

"It's LUCY!"

* * *

The next day, after I hung out with Gray and Juvia, I walked over to where I saw the flower path only to find it gone. A pink flower was there in its place, and it started another flower path to the meadow. I looked up the sky and expected to find the sunset there again, but instead I was surprised to find the sky all dark filled with sparkling stars.

"Boo!" I was startled by Natsu's voice suddenly breaking my train of thought about the sky.

"Natsu!" I smacked his head hard. "Don't scare me like that."

"Owwwww! Lucy, you hit like a demon." _Hehehe._

"That's what you get."

"I'm sowwwy." Natsu said in a baby voice.

"I fowgive you." I said in the same baby voice. I patted his shoulder to reassure him that I actually did forgive him.

I then gave him a small hug, and he tackled me to the ground.

"You better," he said while smirking. We spent the rest of the few hours just laying next to each other to stare at the stars.

* * *

The next few days went by just like that where the flower and the sky would change everyday.

"I hope that we can actually meet up without having the angels or demons fighting each other." He said to me two weeks after we met.

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled out.

Soon enough, almost a month had past since we met. I wanted to get him something, so he could remember me when he was in his world. I walked over to the gift shop that was only a few blocks away from the flower path that led to the meadow. I saw a pendant on the wall that resembled a fairy with a tail. I thought that it would be a nice gift for Natsu because the main shape resembled a fairy while the tail resembled a demon tail, kinda like a half-angel half-demon kind of thing.

"I would like this pendant please." I said in a cheerful tone. There was a nice looking old man at the cash register . He looked up at me and the pendant and grinned.

"That is a beautiful pendant, and it would look even more beautiful on you." I blushed.

"Oh, this is for a friend of mine."

"Oh, well since this is a gift for someone I will give it to you for 25% off."

"No I couldn't do that." I said even though the pendant was pretty expensive.

"I insist," he replied. I knew that I wouldn't this time so I just gave him the jewel and wished him a nice day. I followed the rose path and found out that it had a very pleasant scent to it unlike all the other times where it didn't smell like anything. The sky was filled with shooting stars that were crossing through each other. I saw Natsu suddenly to my left. He looked he had a surprise.

"It's been a month since we met each other." He said in a soft voice.

"I got you something." I blurted out while holding the pendant out to his face. "It might not be the best thing," I said, a little embarrassed as he took it from my hand.

"But I thought that it might be good enough because it kinda resembled a fairy with a demon tail. I hoped that you would remember me with this. If you don't want it I'll take it ba-" Before I could finish my sentence, Natsu grabbed my and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I love it," he whispered into my ear.

"Here, I got you something too."He held out a box with a ribbon tied to it. I took it and opened it. Inside there was a bracelet with a charm that said "Best Friends Forever". I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him with all of my might.

"I love it," I repeated his words. Then we lied on the ground while talking about talking about our friends. He talked about one girl named Erza who he said was a real demon. Then, he talked about a really tough guy named Gajeel or who he called "Metalhead". We then discussed about the differences between Gajeel and Levy because they seemed to be exact opposites. He also talked about a white-haired girl named Mirajane who was just as scary as Erza. I said that I also knew a white-haired girl named Mirajane, but she was so nice. Then, I remembered that Mirajane was half-angel half-demon.

* * *

The next few months went by in a breeze, and no one suspected a thing. I think I was starting to fall in love with Natsu, but I knew that he wouldn't feel the same.

One day,when I was following the flower path I believed that no one would suspect a thing about where I was going. Boy, was I dead wrong. I walked into the meadow to find the same sky as the first day Natsu and I met. I looked over to my left and saw Natsu staring at me. We started to talk a little bit until we heard yelling.

"EEEKK! Lucy! What are you doing with a demon?" _Levy?_

"Salamander! Why are you hanging out with an angel?!" _Who was that?_

"Levy?!"

"Gajeel?!" Natsu and I yelled at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" We yelled at the same time again. Levy spoke up first.

"Well, I was wondering where you were going everyday, so I followed you here." She said shyly. We all then looked at the black-haired, pierced demon.

"I was just looking for some metal to eat and saw Salamander wandering off somewhere. I decided that I should figure out where he was going." He said nonchalantly.

"You better not tell anybody about this." We both said to out friends. They just nodded their heads up and down. I decided to introduce Levy to Natsu.

"Levy, this is my friend Natsu. Natsu, this is Levy." Natsu looked at Levy closely.

"Lucy was right. You are small." He said while patting her head. Levy glared at me.

"Well I guess its my turn to introduce. Gajeel, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Gajeel." He just grunted while looking over to Levy intently. I laughed nervously.

After that, Gajeel and Levy started to hang out with us in the meadow once a week. I knew that they only did it so they could see each other.

One day, a day where Gajeel and Levy weren't coming, I decided to muster up the courage to confess my feeling towards the pink-haired demon.

"N-natsu?" He looked over to me. "Um... I wanted to tell you that I-I l-like you more than just a friend. It's okay if you don't like me like that though. I just wanted you to know." Before I could continue on, I felt his warm lips smash onto mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes in a passionate state of bliss. When we finally separated, he said,

"I like you too." I could just hear the smirk in his voice. The rest of the hours were spent with passionate kisses.

* * *

The next few weeks were even more enjoyable than normal where Gajeel and Levy were able to get together,but after those few weeks disaster came towards us.

One day, when we were all together, a bunch of demon soldiers and angel knights came out of nowhere. They seized us.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

"Levy!"

We were separated for a long time after that. The angel knights took Levy and I to a prison where we couldn't talk to each other. If we tried, than an electric shock would go through our heads for a few minutes.

I looked around, and all the angels in prison around me looked very depressed. While I was looking around, one of the angel knights came and took Levy and I to this place where they called it Purgatory, the place in between Heaven and Hell. This place would probably be the most dangerous for both angels and demons since we could easily fall down to the human world. I saw Natsu and Gajeel coming from in front of us.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of benches appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a court. We were taken to certain seats and were forced to sit down. In front of us, I could see a red-haired man who looked no older than 35. To the right of that, I saw a white-haired woman about the same age as the red-haired man; I knew that the woman was the Head Angel of our society. That must mean that the man was the Head Demon.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" The man yelled out. I remembered his name now. I'm pretty sure that he was the Legendary Igneel. While the Head Angel was Grandine.

"Now. I will put a spell on all of you. This will keep you from lying to us." Grandine said gently as she waved her hand above us.

"Natsu, Lucy. It seems that you were the first to find out about the meadow. Tell us about how you met." Igneel said.

We explained everything to them. After we were done, Igneel muttered something under his breathe. I wondered what. After all that, along with Gajeel and Levy, we explained that we loved each other, and that nothing would be able to separate us.

After a long while, we were able to convince them that we had to be with each other.

"They remind me of us, Grandine." Natsu's father said. I was confused. Grandine saw my confused look and sighed.

"We had a similar story to yours. Igneel and I were separated for years though, but I believe that you two could work out."

 _That was unexpected. I never would have thought that the Head Demon and the Head Angel would be in love with each other._

"But they were breaking the rule!" I heard someone yell behind us. I could recognize the faces. They were the demons from the Feared Four. Before I could notice anything else, I was pushed along with Levy pretty fairy until I knew that we were starting to fall down to Earth, but I felt the warm hand of Natsu grab me before I could completely fall. I looked over to my right and saw that Gajeel was able to catch Levy. We got back up onto the surface. I saw Natsu's eyes become slits and his hand catches on fire. Gajeel looked the same,but instead of his hand on fire, his arm turned into a sword. They were about to charge for the demons, but then the demon soldiers take them away.

"Don't worry. They will be taken to a prison to rot." Igneel said in a smug voice.

 _Thank goodness._

"Because of your affection for each other. We will merge the demon world and angel world to where we will all be able to live together." Igneel and Grandine said at the same time. I wrapped my arms around Natsu and kissed him passionately.

 _We were going to live together without having to keep it a secret._

After that, I was able to meet all of Natsu's friends, and he was able to meet all of mine. During that moment, I was thinking about how all this started.

 _Because we both had that wandering spirit._

* * *

 **There's that. It took me forever to write this down. I hope that you like my one shot for Nalu Week Day 1: Wander.**

 **See ya for the next prompt!**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
